Perlborien Lóriel The Secret Child
by Little Demon Girl
Summary: Liliwen, youngest daughter of Lord Elrond has a secret. Will that secret kill her? Story in progress


The four Hobbits tarried for many days in Rivendell, waiting for the messengers to return so the Ring could be destroyed. The days melded and Samwise Gamgee was unable to distinguish one from the other, nor count them. He had no idea how long they had spent in the beautiful Elven city but he did know he didn't want to leave. Neither did his master, Mr. Frodo.

Yet there was something else bothering Sam, even in the relaxed and wonderful atmosphere of the beautiful Elven-city. The Elves had placed a makeshift bed in Mr. Frodo's room, so Sam had somewhere to sleep, close to his master and friend when Frodo was still ill after being attacked by the Black Riders. Since every sound had woken Sam, worried for his friend and he started to notice that Mr. Frodo disappeared each night nigh the moon rose, then returned each morning, just before the sun rose.

So, of course, like the inquisitive hobbit he was (although not as curious as the infamous Took hobbits) he followed Mr. Frodo one night to make sure he was alright. So he waited till the moon was high in the night sky and he heard Frodo leave his bed and throw on his cloak. Sam followed, throwing on his cloak as well and silently plodding after his master.

"Frodo?" A sweet voice filtered through the chilly night air as the two hobbits coursed softly through the palace, the first not noticing the second. Sam started, but the voice was sweet and melodical, so he relaxed. Frodo stopped and waited in the garden, bathed in moonlight, a secret smile plastered on his face. Sam cowered behind a small bush watching his master.

"Frodo my sweet, have you come?" The voice sounded again and Sam twisted his head and peered out from under the bush to see who was making it. There, in the garden, stepping out of the shadows was a beauty only to be rivalled by her sister's. She was Liliwen Starchild, youngest daughter and child of Lord Elrond. Younger sister to Arwen Evenstar.

Sam watched closely. Liliwen's dark auburn hair, hung straight down her back, in a large plait ending in the small of her back. A sparkling jewel sat upon her brow, accenting her pale purple eyes that shone. She was tiny, thin and pale, but still beautiful. Some would say though that she was not as beautiful as her older sister.

"Yes Liliwen, I have come." Frodo answered, stepping closer to her. Liliwen bent down and kissed him on his brow. She was not that much taller than he, five and a half feet. She didn't seem to have inherited the Line of Elros' height, but she had inherited the Line's beauty. She quickly grasped his hand and pulled him along behind her, her laughter filling the small garden.

Sam frowned in confusion and followed the two with Hobbit quietness. They glided softly over stairs and wandered through the gardens of Rivendell. At times Liliwen would lean over and say something into Frodo's ear that made him laugh, but Sam could not hear what was said as he kept just close enough to see them but still far enough away to not be seen. He knew about the Elves exceptional hearing and did not want to be found out.

After a few minutes of Liliwen showing Frodo around the garden, Sam was getting fidgety. Liliwen suddenly stopped and looked around suspiciously. Her eyes lay on the statue Sam was hiding behind and he gasped. He stopped breathing and tensed, not moving an inch. A smile played on Liliwen's lips and she pulled Frodo into a gazebo, hidden from Sam's view by climbing flowers adorning the sides.

'Well, that was close. I wonder if she saw me.' Sam thought, rubbing his grazed elbow that he got from sitting back too quickly. He wanted to wait for Frodo but his eyelids fluttered. 'She's only showing him around the garden, and she is Lord Elrond's daughter. He'll be fine.'

Taking one more forlorn look at the gazebo were Liliwen's laughter was wafting from, he left for his warm bed and a good nights rest. 'I'll check on him in the morning. Good night Mr. Frodo.'

He left the garden, missing the two periwinkle eyes that looked out after him.

The time had come, The Fellowship of the Ring had been forged. The Nine were to set out to destroy the One Ring in the Cracks of Doom in Mordor. Sam was at first hesitant, but on hearing that his beloved master was to go, he instantly volunteered, not even knowing what he was doing, where he was going, only that he was to be with Mr. Frodo. He was very glad when Meriadoc Brandybuck (aka Merry) and Peregrine Took (aka Pippin) volunteered to go too.

"Come on Pippin, what are you doing?" Shouted Merry, standing at the door of the Elf-Lord's kitchen. "What ever it is, hurry up."

"Mop boing muffin." Came the reply. Merry cocked an eyebrow (hard for a hobbit) and tapped his foot in impatience. In seconds Pippin emerged from the kitchen with a mouthful of some type of berry and his pockets full of them. He looked guiltily at Merry then swallowed. "Sorry. I was hungry."

"Well then, you should have had more to eat at second breakfast." Merry replied, taking a handful of the berries from Pippin's grasp. Pippin ran after Merry and through the halls of the palace, finally stopping after running into Lord Elrond and falling onto the ground, squashing the remaining berries.

"Peregrine Took." A thunderous voice shook Pippin to the core and he shuddered. Gandalf stood in the doorway looking menacingly at Pippin and not that less menacingly at Merry. "What happened here?"

"It was an accident Mithrandir." Elrond stepped in to save Pippin and probably Merry from possible torture. "They were just leaving."

They were both gone before he finished the sentence. Gandalf sighed. "There is something about this quest that troubles me."

"Yes, I feel it too, although I'm not so sure it's the quest, something is wrong." Elrond replied, looking around him as if to catch the trouble lurking in a shadow. He also sighed, deep and dejectedly. "I will speak to the Fellowship before you go. I trust you are all packed and ready?"

"Yes." Gandalf stepped to the balcony, over looking the magnificent Rivendell gardens. He crinkled up his nose as if deep in thought. "I cannot pick it, Elrond, but there is nothing I can do now. I am with the Fellowship."

He then turned and left the room in a rustle of his cloak.

Arwen floated around the Rivendell palace as if she was on clouds. Even though Aragorn had just left, he had been there and she was happy. For the time being anyway.

Liliwen ran past her in the hallway, almost tripping her over.

"Liliwen what is the matter?" She asked, grabbing her younger sister's arm before she could run off. Liliwen was more that 250 years younger than Arwen, and Arwen had always kept an eye on her. But lately, since Aragorn and the Ring had come to Rivendell, she hadn't been paying that much attention to her younger sister and she was upset by it. "Please, let us sit in the garden and speak."

Liliwen nodded and followed her sister into the blossoming garden of Rivendell. They sat down under a large oak tree in the middle of the garden and watched the clouds in the sky.

"Have the Fellowship already left?" Liliwen asked her sister, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I'm sorry you missed them." Arwen answered. Liliwen sat up and looked mournfully at her sister. "Mr. Baggins said to say goodbye to you."

"Oh did he just?" Liliwen smiled. "I do wish I hadn't of missed them I wished..."

She stopped, a blush creeping up her cheek bones. Arwen sighed, she knew what the matter was with her younger sister. She placed a reassuring arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"Lil?" Arwen's voice was sweet but strong. "You mustn't tell father. He's already upset with me."

Liliwen nodded. She hadn't intended telling her father anyways. She moved slowly out of her sister's embrace and got up stiffly.

"Thankyou Arwen Evenstar." She curtsied and quickly left, leaving her sister with her head spinning, wondering why Liliwen's voice was pierced with pain.

As the Fellowship of the Ring are crossing the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, the daughters of Elrond are picking flowers in the gardens of Rivendell. Arwen's carrying a large basket half full of flowers.

"So Evey," Liliwen called, catching her sister's attention. Arwen started, remembering the nickname their brother Elrohir had given her many centuries ago, regarding her second name. "How do you feel about grandmother and grandfather [A.N. You should all know this is Galadriel and Celeborn] saying the Elves time is nearly over?"

"My dear Lili, I say us Elves should decide for ourselves whether we want to go West over the sea or not." Arwen replied, picking a bunch of _Elanor_ and placing it in her basket. A sudden cry from Liliwen startled her and she turned around in time to see her sister collapse, grasping her abdomen, her face contorted in pain.

"Lili?" Arwen rushed to her sister's side before screaming for help.


End file.
